The Transplantation Society is composed of physicians, surgeons, and immunologists interested in the science and practical application of organ and tissue transplantation. The XVth International Congress of the Transplantation Society will be held in Kyoto, Japan, August 28-September 2, 1994. The main objectives of the Congress are to present, discuss and explore new and Current issues in organ transplantation, both experimental and clinical, and to give particular attention to the areas in which the most rapid and fruitful progress is being made. Great emphasis is placed on immunobiology, histocompatibility and immunogenetics, experimental organ and cellular transplantation, immunosuppression, as well as, organ specific areas. The biennial Congresses of the Transplantation Society provide a unique and the only international forum at which all disciplines of the field are represented. Participants are given the opportunity to gain current views of new areas of research and clinical application. Papers are selected by international review panels from abstracts submitted by both members of the Society and nonmembers. Both Society members and nonmembers are provided the optimal conditions for dissemination of their data and concepts and for meaningful and intellectual interactions that may lead to new advances. Participants will be from the USA, Canada, Western and Eastern Europe, Japan, China, Korea, Australia, Africa, Israel, Mexico and South America. The diversity of interests amongst the participants will be reflected by the program.